Clandestinidad, infidelidad y amor
by Mi imaginacion
Summary: Un one-shot, espero que les guste. Muy mala para los summary. Advertencia G!P, si no te gusta no leas.


**Clandestinidad, Infidelidad y Amor**

Eran las tres de la tarde en new york cuando Rachel entraba a ese departamento que tanto conocía asegurándose que nadie la viera, había recibido un mensaje que decía: _**Te espero en el mismo lugar de siempre, a la misma hora y con las mismas intensiones, que no se entere tu mujer ni la mía. PS: TE AMO, como siempre te estaré esperando.**_

Una vez que entro, siguió el camino de velas que la guiaban hacia esa habitación donde sabía que iba a caer en la tentación. Cuando por fin llego al dormitorio vio todo decorado románticamente pero no veía por ningún lado a su tan ansiada acompañante, pero solo le llevo unos minutos descubrir donde se encontraba, ya que se vio rodeada por unos brazos que le ofrecían una copa de champagne, que recibió gustosa antes de girarse y besar esos labios por los que había ido.

Acompañante: Mmm que rico son tus labios

Rachel: Más ricos son los tuyos - y volvió a besarla con más deseo que antes-

A: pensé que no ibas a venir – dijo haciendo un pucherito-

Rachel se encargo de acabar con esa expresión triste cuando mordió el labio inferior de su acompañante a medida que le sacaba la copa de la mano dejándola en la mesa de noche y llevándose con ella a su bella acompañante a la cama. Una vez que la tuvo sentada, la morocha se coloco sobre ella con cada pierna a sus costados

R: ¿Cómo no iba a venir? ¿Estás loca? – la cuestiono pero no la dejo continuar - Lo que pasa es que no llegaba la niñera y encima Lea no quería dormir su siesta si antes no le cantaba una canción, pero no importa cariño, ya estoy aquí, lista para hacer lo que vinimos a hacer.

Después de decir eso se tiro con furia y deseo sobre esos labios rosados con sabor a frutilla que la volvían loca y los que la llevaban a ser infiel.

Los besos eran desesperados y lujuriosos, las manos de ninguna de las dos lograban quedarse en un lugar y la ropa empezó a estorbar. En pocos segundos ambas mujeres se encontraban completamente desnudas admirándose en su totalidad, parecía que cada vez que se veían así era la primera vez que lo hacían.

A: Sos hermosa, me encanta que seas mía – dijo mientras se colocaba arriba de la morena mirándola directamente a esos ojos café que la volvían loca - ¿Por qué eres mía, no? – la cuestiono una vez de darse cuenta en las condiciones que se encontraban, ambas escondiéndose de sus respectivas esposas.

R: Shhh amor, tranquila. Siempre fui tuya, y así va a continuar siéndolo.- la beso suavemente – Ahora quiero que me demuestres lo buena y salvaje amante que eres y tal vez logres así de una vez por todas convencerme de dejar mi mujer.

No hicieron falta más palabras que las dichas por la morena para lograr que los ojos de su acompañante se tornaran totalmente oscuros gracias a la lujuria que la invadió en ese momento.

Los besos que repartía por todo el pequeño cuerpo de la morena, que a pesar de haber traído dos hijos al mundo estaba en perfectas condiciones, no eran para nada amorosos sino todo lo contrario.

En cada pedazo de piel en el que dejaba un beso también dejaba una marca, ya no le importaba si la mujer de Rachel las veía o no, quería lograr a cualquier precio que la morocha dejara a su esposa por ella.

Una vez que llego a la zona V de la morena subió su cabeza, como para pedir permiso. Un permiso totalmente innecesario, ya que ese pequeño cuerpo que tenia delate de ella le pertenecía, así y todo espero la confirmación que llego a través de un pequeño movimiento de cabeza acompañado por unas manos incitándola a bajar.

A: Eres hermosa –susurro antes de embestir con su lengua el clítoris que se encontraba delante de ella-

Primero las embestidas fueron suaves, pero a medida que la respiración de la morena se aceleraba las embestidas se fueron acelerando, logrando que la más pequeña suplicara por más.

R: Más por favor más – suplico con la voz acelerada – Dame como solo como tú sabes hacerlo – Ordeno

Y como para su amante sus pedidos eran ordenes, la penetro con dos dedos sin pedir siquiera permiso

R: No amor, quiero sentirte adentro por favor. – Pidió sosteniéndole la muñeca parando las penetraciones-

A: A sus ordenes mi bella dama

Y sin más preámbulos la penetro con su pene totalmente listo y casi a punto de estallar. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo, se convertía en una adolescente cuando estaba con Rachel.

Procurando no acabar antes que la morena, siguió penetrándola a un ritmo furioso y candente, logrando que en esa habitación solo se escucharan gemidos y gritos por parte de Rachel que pedían MÁS, logrando llevarla casi al abismo.

R: No puedo más vida, por favor haceme acabar – pidió la morena

A: Gracias amor, no sé cuanto más podría aguantar – dicho esto se estiro sobre la morena para darle un salvaje beso y volvió a su lugar, para hacer las penetraciones más largas y profundas. Continuaron así por unos minutos en los que las paredes vaginales de la más pequeña se volvían mas apretadas hasta que por fin ambas alcanzaron el alivio que llego en forma de orgasmo.

Una vez que se acabaron las pequeñas descargas se retiro de su amante con mucho cuidado acostándose a su lado y trayéndola consigo para que se recueste en su pecho.

R: TE AMO, me haces tan feliz.

A: Yo te amo mucho más mi vida. Sos lo más lindo que tengo. – Dicho esto la beso con amor infinito-

R: Mmm amor, pará… tengo que volver a casa Charlie tiene un partido de futbol a las seis y ya son cuatro y media- dijo sabiendo que eso arruinaba totalmente el momento –

A: No quiero – dijo como una niña pequeña – Yo te conocí primero, fuiste mía primero – reclamo

R: jajaja Si, pero él es mi hijo- dijo divertida – Y siempre voy a ser tuya, ni lo dudes – Le regalo un beso profundo, logrando que su amante se olvidara por un momento del mundo y cuando termino el beso, se escabulló de la cama para cambiarse

A: Uffa, eso es trampa. Me distraes con esos besos tuyos y te vas con ese usurpador de tu atención.

R: Estas terrible hoy amor, dale cámbiate así vamos a ver a tu hijo jugar al futbol. – Dijo acercándose a su mujer que seguía tirada en la cama para darle un beso – Dale Quinn, levántate. Se termino el juego, tenemos que volver a la realidad, donde somos madres de dos niños hermosos y no simplemente amantes que se encuentran en un apartamento de soltera.

Q: Esta bien, pero admití que te encantan estos encuentros que tenemos "Clandestinamente" – dijo mientras se levantaba a cambiarse-

R: Sabes bien que me encantan, pero también sabes bien que no son clandestinos. Hace ocho años que estamos felizmente casadas – dictamino mientras se peinaba-

Q: Buenos, detalles amor. – Dijo riendo- ¿Ahora dime como esta mi niña? ¿Por qué no quería dormir la siesta? ¿Se sentía mal? – cuestiono preocupada –

R: Ahhh ¿ves?, dices que Charlie se lleva toda mi atención, cuando Lea se lleva toda tu atención. No es justo eso – reclamo con un pucherito – Y no, no tiene nada. Solo estaba un poco caprichosa porque hoy a la mañana no pudo desayunar contigo, porque te fuiste antes de que se despertara.

Q: Ya mi amor, no te pongas celosa. Sabes que tengo amor para las dos y aunque a veces me ponga celosa de ese crio que se lleva toda tu atención también lo amo, son la luz de mis ojos. – dijo ya vestida acercándose a su mujer para besarla - Ahora vamos que tengo que pasar a comprarle un osito a mi muñeca, una pelota a mi muchacho y un ramo de rosas para el amor de mi vida antes de llegar a casa y hacerle el amor – dijo dejando un último beso- porque aquí tuvimos sexo, pero hoy a la noche una vez que los niños se hayan dormido te voy a hacer el amor como nunca antes.

R: ¿Te dije que te amo? – pregunto antes de seguirla para salir de ese apartamento que era testigo de sus encuentros "clandestinos"

Q: Si, pero me encanta escucharlo. Igual yo te amo mucho más-

Para cualquiera este juego podría resultar una pavada, pero para ellas era un momento que compartían y las hacia sumamente feliz. Olvidándose por un momento de todas las obligaciones que tenían, dedicándose solamente a amarse como lo hacían cuando solamente eran novias. No es que ahora después de casadas no se siguieran amando igual, pero con los chicos por la casa a veces resultaba un poco difícil solamente tener sexo.

Por lo que hace unos años habían decidido usar el apartamento que tenían sin usar para estos encuentros y así seguirían haciéndolo, al menos hasta que sus hijos se fueran a la universidad y pudieran tener todo el sexo que quisieran y donde quisieran.


End file.
